Flowers Love
by Na Fourthok'og
Summary: Say it with flowers. Itulah yang sedang Naruto lakukan, mencoba mengatakan perasaanya melalui bunga. Hadiah kecil untuk Ulang tahun Hinata-hime...


**Mawar merah tanpa duri berartikan cinta pada pandangan pertama. **

**Kau ingat saat kita taman kanak-kanak dulu? Saat kau menangis karena tidak mau ditinggal oleh ibumu di sekolah sendirian? Saat aku menatap matamu keperakanmu yang sembab saat itulah aku jatuh dan terjerat dalam sebuah rasa cinta kepadamu  
dan berjanji dalam hati akan melindungimu, agar matamu yang indah itu tidak lagi bertabur air mata. **

**UH.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Flowers Love © Na Fourthok'og**

.

.

.

Rona merah tipis langsung merambat di pipi tembem seputih pualam itu. Gadis berambut indigo panjang itu kembali menggerakan sepasang iris keperakannya untuk kembali menelusuri setiap kata yang tertulis dalam kertas memo berwarna coklat muda dalam genggaman tangan kanannya.  
Pandangannya kini beralih ke setangkai bunga mawar merah tanpa duri yang dimaksudkan oleh kata-kata dalam kertas memo itu.

Dihirupnya perlahan wangi segar mawar itu. Bukan hal yang aneh atau hal yang baru lagi untuk gadis berambut indigo panjang ini mendapatkan bunga, kado, atau surat cinta; karena ia sudah sering mendapatkannya dari beberapa siswa yang bisa dibilang menyukainya. Tapi selama  
ini semua pemberian itu selalu terselip di sela-sela loker atau ditaruh di kolong meja tempat ia duduk. Mengingat setiap loker mempunyai _password_ masing-masing untuk bisa membukanya dan hanya diketahui oleh pemilik loker itu sendiri serta pihak sekolah saja.

Tapi berbeda dengan bunga dan memo ini, saat ia membuka pintu lokernya hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah setangkai bunga mawar merah tanpa duri dengan sebuah memo yang ditaruh di atas tangkainya.

"Selamat pagi, Sayang." sapaan riang yang sangat dikenali oleh gadis indigo itu membuyarkan lamunannya tentang siapa saja orang yang mengetahui _pasword_ lokernya. Gadis itu menoleh dan  
mendapati seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang jabrik disertai sebuah cengiran di wajah dengan tiga garis tipis di masing-masing pipinya.

Syal oranye menghias leher berkulit tan itu. Tubuh tegapnya terbalut oleh seragam musim dingin sekolah Konoha Gakuen, kemeja putih panjang di dalam jas berwana biru kehitaman yang sewarna dengan celana panjang yang ia kenakan. Serta ditambah dengan mantel hitam panjang mencapai lutut yang tidak ia kancingkan. Sontak wajah gadis itu langsung merah padam melihat pemuda yang sangat ia sayangi berada di depannya juga karena syal yang dikenakan pemuda itu. Mengingat itu adalah syal yang ia buat sendiri untuk hadiah ulang tahun pemuda itu beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Se-selamat pagi, Naruto-_kun_." gadis itu balas menyapa dengan sedikit terbata. Pemuda itu terlihat cemberut dan tidak puas dengan jawaban dari gadis di hadapannya yang merupakan kekasihnya itu.

"Yaaah, aku 'kan sudah memanggilmu dengan panggilan 'Sayang', kenapa kau tidak membalas dengan memanggilku Sayang atau Cinta kepada pacarmu yang tampan ini?" pemuda itu merajuk yang malah terkesan narsis, membuat gadis di hadapannya semakin bersemu merah.

"Eh? Wajahmu merah, apa kau sakit Hinata?" tanya pemuda itu dengan khawatir, reflek ia langsung meletakkan punggung telapak tangannya di kening gadis bernama Hinata tersebut. Hinata mengeratkan pegangangan pada pintu lokernya dengan tangan yang masih menggenggam bunga dan memo itu, ia berusaha agar tidak kehilangan kesadarannya mengingat betapa dekatnya dia dan pemuda berambut pirang jabrik itu.

"Tidak panas," gumam pemuda itu sembari menurunkan tangannya dari kening gadis yang sudah setahun ini menjadi kekasihnya.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa, Naruto-_kun_," suara lembut itu mengalun dengan terbata. Pemuda itu kembali nyengir mendengar suara lembut sang kekasih.

"Aku kira kau demam, mengingat cuaca yang kini memasuki akhir bulan Desember semakin dingin saja." Naruto memeluk tubuhnya dan memperagakan dirinya seperti orang yang sedang menggigil kedinginan. Lalu dia berbalik dan menghadap ke arah lokernya yang tepat berada di samping loker Hinata. Hinata tersenyum manis melihat kelakuan pemuda yang sudah hampir setahun ini menjadi kekasihnya itu. Perlahan senyum itu pudar seiring pandangan mata peraknya yang kembali menatap bunga mawar tanpa duri di tangan kanannya. Entah kenapa Hinata berharap bahwa yang memberikan bunga itu adalah Naruto, tapi...

"Wah, kau mendapatkan bunga dari _fanboy_-mu lagi ya, _Hi__me_?" tanya Naruto yang sudah selesai dengan urusan di dalam lokernya. Dan kini ia melihat Hinata yang memandang bunga dengan kertas kecil di tangannya dengan pandangan kosong.

Suara Naruto membuat Hinata terkejut dan hal itu malah membuat kertas memo tersebut terlepas dari genggamannya dan kertas malang itu tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai putih koridor loker siswa. Belum sempat Hinata menurunkan badannya untuk berjongkok dan mengambil kertas itu, sebuah tangan berwarna kecokelatan sudah terulur dan mengambilnya dari lantai putih koridor loker sekolah disertai gumaman maaf yang meluncur dari mulut Naruto.

"Eh? ternyata bunga seperti ini ada artinya yah?" tanya Naruto dengan polosnya setelah membaca tulisan dalam memo yang ia ambil. Hinata hanya menangguk pelan membenarkan.

"Sepertinya pengemarmu kali ini berbeda dari penggemarmu yang lainnya," kata pemuda itu disertai cengiran menggodannya. Wajah seputih pualam milik Hinata kembali merona karena kata-kata Naruto juga cengirannya yang membuat jantung Hinata serasa mau meledak. Namun  
Hinata sendiri tidak dapat memungkiri jika ada sebersit rasa kecewa karena Naruto bersikap seperti biasa seolah dia tidak merasakan … cemburu?

_'Sepertinya Naruto__-_kun_ tidak mungkin mengirimkan bunga dan tulisan seperti itu__'_. Batin Hinata.

Hinata menerima kembali memo yang disodorkan oleh Naruto. Dia menyelipkan tangkai bunga dan memo di buku catatannya dan membiarkan kelopak bunga itu menyembul di sisi atas buku berwarna ungu itu. Hinata menutup lokernya dan menatap Naruto yang menunggunya untuk ke kelas bersama.

Entah memang takdir atau apa, Naruto dan Hinata dari kelas satu sampai kelas tiga selalu mendapatkan kelas yang sama. Mereka mulai melangkahkan kaki menuju kelas mereka. Naruto masih saja tetap berceloteh apapun yang bisa ia jadikan sebagai bahan untuk obrolan. Walau itu tidak bisa disebut dengan obrolan karena hanya dia yang terus berbicara sedangkan Hinata hanya mengangguk dan tertawa kecil dengan semburat merah yang terus menghiasi pipinya.

Hinata kembali terkejut saat dia sudah berada di depan pintu kelasnya, sebuah lengan kekar melingkar di lehernya yang dibalut oleh syal putih gading.

"Selamat pagi, Hinata," sapa pemuda berambut coklat berantakan dengan pupil mata seperti garis vertikal berwarna hitam yang tiba-tiba memeluk leher Hinata dari samping. Di tengah rasa keterkejutannya, Hinata hanya mengangguk kecil untuk membalas sapaan pemuda yang merupakan salah satu sahabatnya dan teman satu kelompoknya dalam pelajaran biologi itu.

"Yo, Kiba. Apa kau hanya menyapa Hinata-_hime_ saja?" protes Naruto kesal kepada salah satu sahabat terdekatnya itu.

"Hahaha... Apa kau juga ingin aku sapa dengan ucapan 'selamat pagi, Naruto-_koi_?" Kiba mengubah suaranya menjadi seperti perempuan saat mencontohkan sapaan para fangirl Naruto.

"Aish, jangan menyapaku seperti itu. Menjijikkan," dengus Naruto, "dan jauhkan tanganmu dari leher Hinata. Jika dia sampai pingsan karena kehabisan napas. Maka akan kulaporkan kau kepada Neji, Hanabi bahkan bila perlu paman Hiashi," ancam Naruto membuat Kiba langsung melepaskan rangkulannya dan membiarkan Naruto tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat masuk ke dalam kelas. Hinata hanya menghela napas pelan melihat punggung kekasihnya.

_'Apa Naruto__-_kun_, tidak merasa cemburu?'_ batin gadis itu. Bukankah seorang pria harusnya merasa kesal dan marah jika perempuan yang dicintainya ada yang mengirimkan bunga atau merangkulnya seperti tadi?

_'Apakah__ Naruto__-_kun_ sebenarnya tidak mencin…__'_

Hinata menggeleng kepalanya pelan, mencoba menepis pikiran buruknya terhadap pria yang dicintainya itu. Dia melangkahkan kakinya untuk memasuki kelasnya, sebelum ia menduduki bangkunya ia melihat Naruto sekilas yang kini sedang bergurau bersama sahabat-sahabatnya sebelum ia menduduki bangkunya.

.

.

**Mawar**** kuning dapat juga berartikan, kecemburuan.**

**Sungguh aku tak suka jika ada kumbang lain yang mendekatimu dan menyentuhmu  
selain aku. Karena kau adalah bunga yang hanya akan menjadi milikku.**

**Selamanya!**

**UH.**

Hinata begidik saat membaca memo berwarna kuning yang ia temukan bersama setangkai mawar kuning di dalam lokernya pagi ini. Entah kenapa tulisan itu membuatnya merasa ngeri dan ketakutan. Dalam bayangannya sang pengirim adalah seorang yang terganggu mental dan terobsesi kepadanya. Hinata harus bicara dengan teman-temannya tentang masalah ini. Dia tidak bisa diam saja jika sudah seperti ini. Tunggu, apa tidak seharusnya dia membicarakan ini dengan Naruto terlebih dulu? Tidak, gadis indigo ini sedang tidak ingin menganggu konsentrasi kekasihnya yang sedang sibuk latihan sepak bola karena akan ada pertandingan dengan sekolah dari kota sebelah.

Istirahat sekolah, Hinata berkumpul dengan para sahabatnya di belakang sekolah. Tanpa bisa menyembunyikan ketakutannya Hinata menceritakan tentang bunga dan memo yang ia temukan pagi ini dan kemarin pagi di dalam loker. Ketiga sahabatnya hampir berekspresi sama terkejutnya ketika mendengarnya.

Salah satu sahabatnya yang memiliki rambut kuning panjang yang diikat _ponytail_ mengelus punggung Hinata mencoba untuk menenangkan Hinata yang masih gemetaran.

"Sepertinya kita harus membuat rencana untuk menangkap penggemar misterius itu," kata gadis cantik berambut merah jambu bermarga Haruno tersebut, giginya bergemeletuk karena geram. Para gadis itu mengangguk setuju dan mulai mengatur rencana.

"Sepertinya aku ingin ke toilet," gadis dengan rambut pirang panjang itu bangkit setelah mereka selesai menyusun rencana.

"Apa kau perlu ditemani, Ino?" tanya gadis dengan gaya rambut dicepol dua seperti telinga panda.

"Tidak, terima kasih Tenten," dengan penolakan secara halus itu, Ino meninggalkan ketiga sahabatnya yang hanya mengangguk menanggapinya.

.

Jam pulang berdentang dan itu berarti saatnya menjalankan rencana dari keempat gadis itu untuk menangkap basah orang yang mengirimi Hinata bunga dan membuat gadis manis itu ketakutan.

Keempat gadis itu bersembunyi di balik tembok yang tak jauh dari loker siswa. Mereka mulai mengawasi setiap siswa-siswi yang berseliweran di dekat loker terutama yang mendekati loker milik Hinata, namun dari semuanya tak ada yang menunjukan tanda-tanda yang mencurigakan. Sampai burung gagak berkoak untuk pulang ke rumahnya dan langit berubah senja mereka tak jua mendapatkan hasil apapun.

"Sepertinya dia tidak datang," kata gadis dengan rambut dicepol dua – Tenten – yang sedang merenggangkan kedua tangannya keatas, pegal.

"Iya, berarti kita jalankan rencana B kita besok pagi," kini gadis berambut merah muda sebahu yang menanggapi. Walaupun dengan sedikit kecewa, Hinata mengangguk mengiyakan karena dia juga tidak tega melihat ketiga temannya yang sudah kelelahan.

.

Pagi harinya mereka berempat datang pagi-pagi disaat sekolah masih sepi bahkan mereka harus menunggu sampai penjaga gerbang membuka pintu gerbang dan memandang mereka berempat keheranan karena datang terlalu pagi. Setelah memasuki sekolah mereka langsung menuju tempat mereka bersembunyi kemarin dan mulai mengawasi tempat loker Hinata.

Keempat gadis cantik itu mendesah dan menelan kekecewaan lagi, karena sampai lima menit lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi, mereka tak mendapatkan siswa yang mencurigakan dan membuka loker Hinata. Dengan terpaksa mereka harus menghentikan penyelidikan untuk menangkap si penggemar Hinata tersebut. Mereka berjalan menuju loker mereka masing-masing untuk mengambil buku pelajaran mereka hari ini.

Ketika membuka loker miliknya, Hinata tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa keterkejutannya saat mata peraknya mendapati sepucuk bunga beserta memo berwarna hijau di dalam lokernya.

**Tulip**** Putih, berartikan permohonan maaf.**

**Maaf jika aku telah membuatmu ketakutan.**

**Tapi jujur aku tidak bisa mengendalikan rasa sesak saat kau dengan pria lain.**

**Maaf.**

**UH**.

Sakura, Ino dan Tenten menyadari peubahan tubuh Hinata yang menegang dan mereka mendekati tubuh mungil Hinata. Sama halnya seperti Hinata, mereka juga terkejut akan sepucuk bunga tulip putih dan kertas memo kecil yang sedang Hinata pegang. Kemarin sore dan tadi pagi mereka sudah mengawasi loker Hinata dan tidak mungkin bisa ada satu orang yang bisa luput dan empat pasang mata gadis yang terus mengawasi. Apa mungkin orang tersebut menaruhnya saat malam? Tapi itu jelas tidak mungkin bisa karena siswa tidak akan boleh memasuki sekolah saat gerbang sudah ditutup, bahkan kemarin sore saja mereka harus berlari dan berteriak kepada penjaga gerbang agar tidak menutup pintu gerbangnya sebelum mereka keluar.

Segala dugaan para gadis itu buyar saat bel masuk berdentang, yang berartikan mereka harus segera berada di kelas mereka. Hinata menaruh bunga tulip itu di dalam lokernya dan kemudian segera bergegas menuju kelasnya bersama para sahabatnya.

.

.

**Carnation**** Pink, berartikan Kau selalu di pikiranku.**

**Aku sudah jera, selalu berusaha menyingkirkanmu dari pikiranku.**

**Tapi hasilnya… ****apa kau tahu?**

**Sia-sia.**

**UH.**

"UH? Apa ada teman kita yang berinisial UH?" Tenten bertanya setelah ia selesai membaca memo berwarna putih polos tersebut. Hinata kembali mendapatkan bunga dan sebuah memo pagi ini. Awalnya dia merasa lega saat dia tidak mendapati bunga dan memo di lokernya lagi, namun rasa lega itu hanyalah sesaat karena sesampainya dia di mejanya ia mendapati bunga dan memo itu di kolong mejanya.

Ketiga gadis yang ditanya hanya saling menatap sesaat sebelum mengembalikan pandangan mereka ke Tenten kemudian menggeleng pelan.

"Apa kau yakin Sakura? Bukan kah kau bagian kesiswaan di Komite sekolah?" Tenten kembali bertanya tapi kini dia menatap lekat Sakura.

"Tidak, dari semua siswa di sekolah ini aku yakin tidak ada yang berinisial 'UH'," jawab Sakura yakin.

"Apa kau tidak percaya dengan daya ingat Sakura, Tenten?" Ino langsung memotong Tenten yang hendak bertanya lagi dan membuat gadis keturunan Cina itu kembali menutup mulutnya.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kau menceritakan hal ini kepada Naruto, Hinata?" Ino mencoba memberi saran yang ditanggapi anggukan setuju dari Tenten dan Sakura. Kini mereka bertiga mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke Hinata yang menggeleng lemah.

"A-aku tidak mau mengganggu konsentrasi, Naruto-_kun_," jawab gadis itu pelan.

"Tapi menurutku, setidaknya Naruto itu harus tahu jika ada hal yang membuatmu ketakutan,"

"Ah, saling terbuka," seru Tenten menambahkan ucapan Sakura sebelumnya. Hinata diam sebentar, menimbang saran dari para sahabatnya. Tak lama dia mengangguk, mencoba memberanikan dirinya untuk mengatakan masalahnya beberapa hari ini kepada sang kekasih.

.

Saat bel sekolah berbunyi menandakan waktu yang melegakan bagi para muridnya yaitu pulang sekolah. Dengan sebuah senyum yang tak lepas dari bibirnya, Naruto langsung menghampiri meja Hinata untuk mengajaknya pulang bersama. Hari ini dia sedang tidak ada jadwal latihan yang gila-gilaan di tengah musim dingin seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, jadi dia mempunyai waktu untuk bisa bersama Hinata.

"Sudah selesai? Ayo kita pulang, _Hime_?" Hinata yang sudah selesai memasukan alat tulis ke dalam tasnya hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum manis, membuat Naruto gemas dan mengusap kepala Hinata. Dengan sifat tak peka Naruto, pemuda berambut pirang tersebut langsung meraih telapak tangan Hinata dan menggandengnya keluar dari kelas mereka. Hinata tak bisa menolak, gadis itu tak bisa menolak genggaman hangat tangan Naruto dan tak bisa menolak warna merah yang mulai merambati tiap inchi wajah putihnya.

"Naruto-_kun_?"

"Iya _Hime_?" Naruto menolehkan sedikit wajahnya ke arah Hinata yang berada di belakangnya.

"Ki-kita mampir ke Ichiraku yah? Aku ingin makan ramen," Hinata mengutarakan keinginannya dan mungkin di sanalah tempat yang tepat yang akan menjadi tempatnya untuk menceritakan hal yang mengganggunya beberapa hari ini.

"Okeh!" Naruto tersenyum lebar dan mengangkat salah satu jempol tangannya. Bagaimanapun juga Ichiraku merupakan salah satu tempat kesukaannya yang menyediakan ramen terlezat.

Hinata tersenyum memandangi punggung lelaki yang semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada tangannya yang terlihat kecil dalam rengkuhan telapak tangan pemuda di depannya. Inilah salah satu hal yang paling disukai Hinata, saat di mana Naruto berjalan di depannya dan menggenggam tangannya. Bukan berarti Hinata tak menyukai saat Naruto berjalan di sampingnya, tapi dari posisi seperti ini Hinata tahu bahwa Naruto ingin melindunginya. Gadis berambut panjang itu tidak tahu jika sang kekasih kini juga sedang tersenyum senang saat perlahan Hinata balas mengeratkan genggamannya.

Naruto sedang memakan ramen ketiganya saat Hinata baru menghabiskan ramennya di mangkuk pertamanya. Gadis berambut panjang itu memandang kekasihnya yang sedang melahap ramen dengan nikmatnya, tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan ramen di mata Naruto; Hinata tersenyum manis akan fakta tersebut membuat Naruto berhenti sesaat dari kegiatannya dan kini memandangin Hinata. Semburat merah muncul di pipi bergaris Naruto melihat senyum Hinata, apa dia melakukan perbuatan yang memalukan?

"K-kau lucu sekali, Naruto-_kun_." dengan jahilnya Hinata mencubit pipi Naruto yang penuh dengan ramen yang sedang ia kunyah, membuat anak dari Minato dan Khusina tersebut semakin bersemu merah.

"A-apanya yang lucu-_ttebayo_?" Naruto mengangkat mangkoknya dan meminum kuahnya sekaligus menyebunyikan rona wajah dan senyuman kecilnya. Dia memang sering menggoda Hinata dan membuat gadis tersayangnya itu merona dengan sangat merah, tapi dia sendiri tidak bisa mencegah wajahnya yang bersemu saat Hinata yang menggodanya atau tersenyum manis kepadanya. Gadis ini benar-benar bisa membuatnya gila.

"_A-ano_, Naruto-_kun_, ada yang ingin aku katakan." Hinata mulai mengatakan masalahnya saat Naruto meletakkan mangkoknya yang sudah bersih. Gadis manis bermarga Hyuuga tersebut membuka tas dan mencari sesuatu, membuat Naruto menatap kegiatannya dengan bingung. Hinata mengeluarkan buku bersampul ungu dengan empat tangkai bunga terselip di dalamnya dan hanya kelopak bunganya yang terlihat dan beberapa sudah nampak mulai layu. Hinata menyodorkannya ke meja Naruto, secara tidak langsung menyuruh Naruto untuk membukanya. Naruto yang kebingungan perlahan membuka buku Hinata pada bunga mawar berwarna merah dan membaca tulisan di sebuah memo berwarna cokelat muda.

"Aah...~~~ ini mawar dari _fanboy_-mu beberapa hari yang lalu 'kan, _Hime_?" Hinata mengangguk pelan dan membiarkan Naruto membuka halaman buku selanjutnya dengan sebuah mawar kuning dan memo berwarna senada dengan bunga tersebut. Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya ketika membaca tulisan pada memo tersebut, dia melanjutkannya sampai pada bunga yang masih terlihat segar sepertinya baru didapat Hinata tadi pagi.

"Apa ini membuatmu ketakutan, _Hime_?" seolah tahu apa yang Hinata rasakan, Naruto bertanya dengan serius. Sesuatu yang jarang sekali Naruto tunjukan di depan semua orang. Hinata menundukkan kepalanya dan perlahan mengangguk.

"Aku akan mencari tahu siapa orangnya,"

"Ta-tapi bagaimana dengan latihan untuk pertandinganmu, Naruto-_kun_? Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu." Naruto tersenyum dan mengusap pelan kepala Hinata yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Kita lihat saja besok yah?" dengan kedipan dan senyuman misteriusnya Naruto sudah berhasil membuat wajah dan hati Hinata menghangat. Sebuah genggaman dari Naruto pada telapak tangan Hinata yang berada di atas meja memberikan perasaan nyaman kepada gadis Hyuuga tersebut

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya Hinata sudah siap akan semuanya, karena dia tahu saat ini sudah ada Naruto dan teman-temannya yang akan selalu membantunya dan menemaninya. Saat Hinata berjalan dengan perlahan di koridor menuju loker siswa sebuah pengumuman yang terdengar dari speaker sekolah yang ternyata adalah suara Tsunade kepala sekolah mereka, pengumuman itu membuat kegaduhan penuh suka cita di seluruh sekolah. Pasalnya karena tadi adalah pengumuman tentang jadwal pelajaran yang hari ini akan kosong karena para guru akan mengadakan rapat akhir tahun.

Hinata hanya tersenyum simpul, setidaknya hari ini dia akan ada waktu lebih untuk bersama Naruto dan teman-temannya. Hinata mendekati lokernya, sebuah keraguan menyelimuti hati Hinata saat dia akan membuka pintu lokernya. Terdengar jeritan siswi di sekitar Hinata namun gadis tersebut tidak menghiraukannya karena Hinata pikir mungkin Sasuke sudah datang dan seperti biasannya para penggemar Sasuke selalu menyambut pemuda bertampang _stoic_ itu dengan teriakan yang membuat gedung sekolah seakan bergetar, Hinata masih fokus menatap pintu lokernya. Dengan perlahan Hinata memasukan _pasword_ lokernya, Hinata merutuki dirinya yang berdebar hanya karena bunga yang mungkin akan ada lagi di lokernya. Ini hanya perasaannya saja atau suasana memang tiba-tiba menjadi senyap saat Hinata membuka pintu lokernya?

Benar saja tebakan Hinata, sebuah bunga cantik dengan sebuah memo yang terlipat dua di atas tangkainya menyambut pemandangan pertama Hinata saat lokernya terbuka. Hinata mengambil bunga berwarna kuning beserta memo berwarna oranye bersamaan, membuka lipatan memo oranye yang dipegangnya pelan, mata keperakannya perlahan menyusuri tiap kata yang tertulis di sisi kiri memo tersebut.

**Daffodil, berartikan kau satu-satunya.**

**Yah, Kau satu-satunya gadis yang aku cintai,**

**Kau satu-satunya yang tercipta untuk menemani hidupku,**

**Kau memang satu-satunya gadis yang tercipta hanya untukku.**

**UH.**

Hinata menahan napasnya setelah membaca tulisan tersebut, dengan takut dia kembali membaca tulisan di sisi kanan memo.

**Aku ini seperti bunga apa untukmu?**

**Tengoklah ke belekangmu dan jawablah...**

_'Te-tengok ke belakang?'_ Hinata membulatkan irisnya yang jernih sebelum dia membalikkan tubuhnya ke belakang dan mendapati seseorang berpakaian jas putih dengan beberapa tangkai bunga mawar yang digenggamnya digunakan untuk menutupi wajah dan rambutnya. Di sekitarnya sudah banyak siswa dan beberapa temannya yang melihatnya dan seseorang di depannya, menjadikan mereka berdua sebuah tontonan gratis membuat gadis berambut indigo itu merona.

Tangan seseorang yang terasa tak asing untuk Hinata mengulurkan tiga tangkai mawar yang disatukan dalam plastik untuk bunga tersebut ke arah Hinata. Berkurangnya tangkai mawar memperlihatkan sedikit bagian dari orang di hadapannya yang kini terlihat memilik rambut berwarna kuning dengan potongan seperti buah durian, jantung Hinata berdebar semakin kencang, dia yakin sekali jika orang di depannya adalah...

"Tiga tangkai bunga mawar berartikan, aku sangat mencintamu..." entah atas dorongan apa, perlahan Hinata mengangkat tangannya yang masih menggenggam memo dan bunga daffodil untuk mengambil bunga mawar yang diulurkan kepadanya, wajahnya semakin bersemu merah.

"Sembilan tangkai bunga mawar berartikan, kita akan selalu bersama. A-apa... apa kau mau selalu bersamaku, _Hime_?" jantung Hinata semakin bergerak tidak terkendali, memompakan darahnya semakin banyak di wajahnya. Gadis cantik itu berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan bunga yang kini dipegangnya. Seruan dan siulan dari siswa-siswi yang menyaksikan hal ini membuat Hinata semakin berusaha menguatkan kakinya agar ia tetap berdiri.

Hinata kembali mengangkat tangannya perlahan dan mengambil sembilan tangkai mawar selanjutnya yang masih berada di gengaman tangan orang di hadapannya.

"Na-Naruto-_kun_..."

"Selamat ulang tahun, _Hime_-ku sayang." Hinata tak bisa lagi menahan rasa harunya, tangannya yang kosong ia gunakan untuk menutupi mulutnya. Orang di hadapannya adalah orang yang sangat dicintainya, pemuda yang juga merona tipis itu tersenyum lebar dengan sebuah cincin berada di ujung ibu jarinya yang tadi ia gunakan untuk memegang sembilan tangkai mawar.

"He-hei, Hinata. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Naruto kalang kabut saat melihat Hinata menangis, sedikit takut ia melirik ke arah Neji yang terlihat mengeretakan gerahamnya. Tangan yang ada cincinnya ia genggam agar cincin tersebut tidak terjatuh, karena cincin itu terlalu kecil untuk jari-jarinya apalagi di ibu jarinya yang hanya bisa berada di ujungnya saja. Hinata menepis tangan Naruto yang ingin menyentuh wajahnya, membuat suasana seketika menjadi hening, sangat hening.

"Li-lily of the valley." Naruto yang masih terkejut akan penolakan Hinata malah dibuat semakin bingung dengan gadis yang kini menundukkan wajahnya, membuat helai indigo menutupi sisi wajahnya.

"A-apa?"

"Ka-kau bertanya kau seperti bunga apa untukku 'kan?" Naruto mengangguk dan Hinata mengangkat wajahnya belas menatap Naruto, "kau itu seperti bunga lily of the valley." Naruto yang tidak tahu apa artinya hanya terdiam, dengan kikuk dia menengok ke arah salah satu sahabat perempuannya yang memiliki rambut pirang panjang yang selama ini telah membantunya. Ino hanya tersenyum dan berguman 'Dasar bodoh' membuat Naruto semakin kebingungan.

Sebuah tangan lembut menyentuh pipi Naruto membuat pemuda pirang itu terkejut dan kembali menatap gadis di depannya.

_'Sebenarnya yang ulang tahun hari ini siapa sih?'_ gerutu Naruto dalam hatinya.

"Lily of the valley berartikan kaulah yang membuat hidupku sempurna, karena tanpamu aku bukanlah apa-apa dan bukanlah siapa-siapa." Hinata tersenyum tulus saat iris biru Naruto melebar terkejut.

"Hahaha.."

"Kyaaaaa.." Hinata menjerit kecil ketika merasakan tubuhnya yang melayang saat Naruto yang tertawa memeluk untuk mengangkatnya dan membuat mereka berdua berputar dan sorakan diiringi tepuk tangan dari siswa-siswi yang melihat mereka berdua itupun pecah.

.

.

.

"Kau membuatku ketakutan, _Hime_."

"Itu balasan karena kau terlebih dahulu membuatku ketakutan, Naruto-_kun_."

"Hehehe..."

"Jadi ... kau dibantu Ino-_chan_?"

"Ino dan paman Iruka. Ino yang membantuku soal bunga dan artinya, dia juga yang memberitahuku soal kau dan yang lainnya ketika ingin menjebakku dan akhirnya aku menaruh bunga di lokermu pada malam harinya. Sedangkan paman Iruka yang memilih kata dan membantuku menulis di memo agar kau tidak tahu jika pengirimnya adalah aku. Hehehe."

"Lalu dari mana kau tahu _pasword_ lokerku dan bisa masuk ke sekolah pada malam hari, Naruto-_kun_?"

"Kau lupa jika Tsunade-_baachan_ itu nenekku, _Hime_? Yaaah... walaupun tidak mudah untuk membujuk Tsunade-_baachan_ sih."

"Dasar," Hinata memukul pelan bahu Naruto menggunakan bunga yang sedang ia pegang, wajahnya merona dan senyum tak lepas dari bibirnya, "lalu, apa itu UH?" Naruto berhenti melangkah membuat Hinata turut berhenti dan memandang heran kekasihnya yang masih memakai jas dan celana putih dan terlihat seperti seorang pangeran yang ternyata juga sedang menatapnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Uzumaki Hinata." Dengan tangannya yang bebas Naruto memegang belakang kepala Hinata dan mengecup dahi Hinata dengan lembut membuat wajah gadis Hyuuga itu semakin memanas di tengah dinginnya tiupan angin di musim salju.

Naruto mengeratkan genggaman tangannya di telapak tangan Hinata yang kini sudah dihiasi cincin pemberiannya. Mereka kembali berjalan pulang dan melewati tumpukan salju saling bersisian, saling bergandengan tangan.

Selesai...

Hahahaha  
Akhirnya selesai juga, beberapa arti dari bunga ini banyak yang Na modifikasi (dikira mobil) loh. Jadi kalo ada perbedaan artinya, Na mohon maaf banget...

Gyaaaaa...

Kado buat Hinata-hime dari Na. Walaupun Na yakin kado dari om Kishi udah WOOWW banget buat Hinata-hime...  
Na aja masih cekikikan tiap liat Hint NH yg bejibun di chap 615.

Otanjoubi Omedetou, Hinata-hime...  
I Love U so Much, much, much, Muaaachh...!

Thrusday, Desember, 27th, 2012

Na Fourthok'og


End file.
